Javalicious
by miracleboi
Summary: Noah is at work and very pent up to say the least as Luke comes and Noah shows him what Java is good for


Title: Java-licious

Chapter: One Shot

Rating: M

Summary: Um just read, but if your at work - read at home

Characters: Luke, Noah, Jeff

Genre: AU

Warnings:

Disclaimer: This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work.

* * *

Noah had been at work for a while now and Luke had been at meetings all day at the foundation but the one thing he had been looking forward to was to see Noah. He had been thinking about him all day long and it actually stirred him crazy as he had gotten hard a few time sitting at the board table just thinking of the many things he could be doing with Noah in their own apartment they had just brought.

It had driven him inside and he was hoping to be able to get Noah to get off work early so they could try out a few things as he was still hard even walking to Java to get pick up Noah. Thank god no one seemed to notice the hard on, he kind of displayed at the front of he's jeans.

Noah had too been thinking the same about Luke. He had also been wanting to call in sick for work but didn't really have the heart to do so as he needed the money for the semester coming.

Standing behind the counter, he day dreamed of all the thing he could be doing with Luke right now, the only problem becoming that he was getting a hard on and he's black skinny jeans where showing a small tent becoming harder and larger by the minute.

Just then a familiar face entered the front door of Java.

"Hey Bubby, how has your day been so far?" Luke said walking up to the counter and placing he's hands across it to hold Noah's

"Well let's just say it's getting interesting hard" Noah replied with a wink as Luke looked at him funny.

He wasn't sure what Noah was talking or even winking about, until he saw the look in Noah's eye. He had seen that look before, the caged animal look he so loved to see now and again.

The look he loved to see and feel when he knew Noah was in the mood.

"Ahh I see, but the problem is when do you finish or are on your next break so I can help relieves that built up tension you have hmm" Luke said with a smirk on he's face

"Don't finish until 4ish and my break is, uh well now in fact" Noah replied finally smiling to see he was actually due for a break right now as he turned to Jeff and said "Goin' on my break man, be back in 15 ok?" he said waiting for Jeff's reply.

Jeff just nodded as he was chatting up a girl at the end of the counter, not really paying attention as Noah, grabbed Luke by the hand and spun him around.

"Wanna help me relieve this tension huh? Wanna go out back then?" Noah said as the only reply Luke gave was a smirk and a quick kiss and with that both boys raced out to the back storeroom of Java.

***********

Once in the storeroom, Noah locked the door and race over to Luke. Kissing him fiercely. The kiss becoming deeper and more intense as they begun to take off each other clothes, as their hands wondered over each other's exploring as such.

With both boy naked, still kissing and teasing each other, Luke went down on Noah as he explored he's body, starting off at the neck as he kissed each region working down to he's nipples where he played and sucked on them, biting them slowly, teasing Noah and making him harder.

Luke's hands still exploring Noah's as he kissed each and every possible region of Noah's naked, hard and smooth body. He worshiped Noah's body and loved each and every part of it. He came to Noah's cock as he began to lick the head, then slowly placing it in he's mouth he began to suck on it, moving his tongue around it and sucking on it hard

This made Noah go weak at the knees, he knew Luke had always known how to make him buckle and turn him on so fucking much. He tiled he's head back and began to moan, licking he's lips as he did

"Fuuuccckkkk that's aaawesommmee babbby" Noah said as he placed he's hand on Luke's head, grabbing some of he's hair and helping Luke suck down on he's throbbing cock, making him pick up the pace and work on it harder.

Noah pulled Luke up as he reached into he's pocket and pulled out a condom and a small packet of Lube as he said "I soo wanna fuck you right now Luke baby. I need to be inside you" and with that Luke nodded as he said "I want you inside me too bubby" as he kissed Noah hard.

Noah unwrapped the condom as placed it on he's cock as he opened the Lube and began to apply some on to he's cock, but not before putting some on he's fingers and fingering Luke, who was bent over some coffee bean boxes.

Luke moaned out as each finger entered he's ass. He knew Noah knew how to bring him so close to climax like this and he loved it

Then Noah walked up to Luke's ass, he's cock at Luke's hole as he pushed deep inside, stretching and filling Luke up with he's cock.

Luke was a little bit caught surprise by Noah's suddenness but he loved it more so than anything as he could feel he's boyfriend cock inside him, thrusting in and out, each time thrusting deeper inside him as Noah grunted and Luke moaned out, trying not to be too loud.

Noah had been working up the pace, as he reached around and started playing with Luke's cock, playing with it making them both work up to a climax as Luke shot's he's load onto some boxes while Noah came inside Luke as he thrusted harder and deeper until he collapsed on top of Luke.

Both boys where panting, sweating. The room had just filled with the fresh scent of coffee, sex and cum.

Noah pulled slowly out of Luke as Luke still moaned out, still trying to feel he's legs as he too now felt weak at the legs but for all the good reasons. He walked up to Noah and wrapped he's arms around Noah's neck and kissed him.

Noah asked "Are you ok, was that as good for you as it was for me?" Noah asked

Luke kissed Noah as he said "I am fucking fantastic and that...well was just fucking awesome. Fucking Java-licious if you ask me" as both boys began to giggle at Luke's lame joke.

Picking up their clothes and putting them back on, they went to work trying to make the back room smell and seem the same as it was before their little adventure, hoping they could and would repeat it soon, but maybe not in the back room.


End file.
